Kekayaan Directorate
The Kekayaan Directorate is an ultra-radical, multi-ethnic nation located in Southeast Asia, stretching from Burma in the west to Papua New Guinea in the east. The nation is home to some 544.1 million, and controls nearly 3,106,565 square miles of land. It should be noted that there are 75 million fewer people than there should have been because of the nation's internal policies. Kekayaan is ruled by a ecclesiarchy stratocratic triumvirate, in which the head of the government, the head of the military, and the of the church all rule as equals. These are Grand Chancellor Matthew Jennings, Supreme Commander Ashanti Joiner, and Ecclesiarch Marcel Nyariki. Kekayaan is not nice country for those accustom democracy. Though there are some personal freedoms, it comes at the expense of political freedom or religion freedom. Law and order prevail in the country, though those in control are far more protected by these laws than those living outside of them. Also, while most other countries are open to the world, Kekayaan is decidely xenophobic, allowing only those who have proven themselves useful to the continuity of the state and the drive of fascism within their borders. They hate anything associated with liberalism, democracy, or humanism, and have gone out of their way a number of times to deal with the issues. Kekayaan has been ruled by the triumvirate since its creation in 1946. In Kekayaan, the military controls ever aspect of the political landscape, and there is no seperation between war and politics. Additionally, the military itself is guided by the principles of the church. Every citizen must serve for five years within the military, and remain as reservist until their elder years. The military reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need, or simply because they feel the need too. Kekayaan is the literal embodiment of the people; dark, sinister, belligerent, where the concept of hate is embraced. The nation itself is closed off to the world, and checkpoints and military bases can be found along its length. Kekayaan is no friend of the world. History Pre-Independence Before the formation of Kekayaan in Indonesia, the start of the nation took place in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States of America in 1935. An American fascist, Blair Murdock, grew disillustioned with the ideals of the American fascists parties, which strayed far from the original idea of fascism. He and a number of allies, chief amoung them being Horace Baxter, an African-American supremist-turned fascist, left for Burma in 1936. They sought develop a new ideal that fight the hypocrisy of democracy, communism, and monarchism, and bring about a better age in which their brand of facsism would reign supreme. Setting up a base on the island of Natuna Besar, a few hundred miles to the northeast of Singapore, the band would being preaching their message to the natives. They began working in and around the city of Kuching, garnering support for their movement while at same time dodging Dutch authorities who's superiors were watching the fruits of one similar movement in Germany grow. Known as the Hakekat Party, Baxter set up sectors for each of his members to handle, where they convert the people, and establish a second force in the region; Terpaduism. During a group meeting at their branch on Natuna Besar, it was agreed upon that doctrine alone could not control the people. Thus, religion would be thrown into the mix as well. The new Terpadu Church would preach it hate and beliefs to the people, in the effort to provoke them into joining the Hakekat Party. It preached that the world was damned and that the party was seeking to restore it to its former glory. They told them that the party was chosen by god, and thus their words were infalliable. The church's teachings were simply nothing more than the combined might of a series of lies and mistruths tailored to want the people wanted to hear, and allowed certain things the people wanted to "sweeten" conversion. The Hakekat Party did well on Borneo, garnering the support of 150,000 people by 1940. The movement actively took to the streets by Feburary of 1941, starting movements on the other islands of Indonesia. Knowing that they needed additional aid, the party began a worldwide recruiting campaign, starting in the United States, then Africa, and finally Asia and Europe. Literate members who could lead their sector's effort to organize and inspire the people into joining the movement for a theologic fascist movement, were sought out and brought to Natuna Besar. There, they were sent out to areas that needed to be preached to, and once again, playing on the pain, pride, and aspirations of the people, the party gain many followers. By 1945, there were 1.3 million members, and plans to spread the gifts of the party's dream to the region were under development. Declaration of Independence During a private conversation with Baxter, Murdock brought up his plans to take his message to the government, and seek to get his party into politics at last. Baxter stated otherwise. He and his group had been watching the Dutch for years, and knew that they had been aware of the party's growth and were planning something of their own. The destruction of the party was the government's number one priority, but that had been stayed by the Japanese invasion, which was a far greater threat to both sides. Had the party struck in 1943 as Murdock secretly planned, his group would had been destroyed. Thankfully, as the tide turned against the Japanese, and their defeat loomed overhead, Murdock felt free to fill in the void left behind by their forces. During the 9th Hakekat Fascist Convention in Kuantan on January 1st, 1945, Murdock exclaimed that the Japanese were defeated, and that now was the time to take over before the Dutch returned. His message was greatly recieved by the people, but other parties had their own plans, such as the Indonesian nationalists that too sought to form an independent nation. While one was an internationally despise form of government, the other was a generally accepted form that was and would be more likely to recieve international aid during a conflict. Not long after the party's declaration of independence, the Dutch and the Indonesian nationalists struck. Murdock fled to his base on Natuna Besar where he oversaw the Hakekat War (1945-1949), and watched as his forces peformed their work with the fanatism of the Germans during the recent world war. During the conflict, Hakekat forces killed anyone opposed to the ideology of the new government, and destroyed anything that conflicted with the teachings of the Terdafu Church. The Dutch sent 140,000 troops to the region, along with the 40,000 British troops that were to aid in "keeping the peace", and there were 80,000 anti-Hakekat Indonesian fighters under the leadership of Sukarno who did not want to see another fascist government on their home soil. The Hakekat had some 240,000 devotees, many of them from other countries (some 57,000 of them). These expirates came with much knowledge of military tactics and training, and taught the party's forces in the art of war. The army itself had been preparing for the fight in 1940 in light of the planned, yet cancelled 1943 revolution. However, in the face of the better trained and equipped Dutch and British forces, the fight would be an uphill struggle. The Hakekat War Main article: Hakekat War Soon after the Hakekat declaration of independence, the Indonesian nationalists, Dutch, and British sought to put a swift end to the fascist party, and prevent another Nazi Germany from rising from the ashes of the Second World War. The Hakekat Party had timing and size in their favor. No European nation wanted to fight another war, and soon after they find themselves fighting in Indonesia. Nearly a third of the Indonesian population was loyal to the party, and their forces were better equipped than their Indonesian rivals. Murdock was believed to been having a victory party before the war even ended four years later. Regardless, they believed the war would end in less than a year. However, the determination of their enemies was underestimated, and the war drough out for another three years. Hundreds of thousands on both sides died in the fighting, and the Terpadu Church used the conflict to gain more support for their side stating that the conflict was a distraction from all the good the party was trying to accomplish, a successful tactic in that it gained tenns of thousands of recruits for the party. During the middle of the conflict, the number of Terpadu adherents numbered 27 million, as many truely believed that the church spoke the truth. The reason for the massive conversion was pretty much as simple as the murder it would insite soon after; want. The church spoke of a day where money would not be needed as greatly as the day then, and poverty was rampant. It spoke of the ability to marry as many wives as one wanted, and the concept of having to die in Islam to get the many virgins in heaven was not to comely for many. And the adaption of many native gods into one religion, thus making conversations quicker and easier (as with the Catholic Church's use of some pagan teachings to gain more followers). This was the sole reason the Hakekat Party won the won. Had the party not had the endless horde of troops needed to fight the Europeans and later the nationalists, they would have been destroyed. Formation of Kekayaan By the war's end in 1949, Murdock controlled all of Indonesia and Papua New Guinea, along with Singapore and most of Borneo. Plans to extend the grip of the fascist government and clear away the "misconceptions of freedom uder democracy" were planned, yet, the work in rebuilding and modernizing the new nation had to commence first. The world had grown tired of the fighting in Indonesia, seeing five million civilian casualties and half a million military deaths. As far as many were concerned, the Hakekat forces owned the region, and fighting with them over it wasn't worth the lives. The nationalist party continued to dispute the victory under their destruction in 1952 by Hakekat forces at the Battle of Palau Langkawi. The chief rival of the Hakekat was gone, and the time begin expanding the doctrine of the party had come. Politics The Kekayaan Directorate is ruled by a three-man system, in which the party, the military, and the church all have an equal say in the running of the government. The Hakekat Party runs the central government and the economy. The Kekayaan Armed Forces handle security and the justice system of the nation. The Terpadu Church handles propaganda and the religious doctrine that holds the nation together. The head of each is the Grand Chancellor, Supreme Commander, and Ecclesiarch, all equals, and all members of the Triarch Council that governs the nation. Each member handles their respective duties without interfering those of the other. Since 1949, this appears to have worked perfectly fine. Military The nation of Kekayaan is controlled and protected by the Kekayaan Security Forces, which constitutes the only legal military body in the country. The force itself is divided into four branches; the Kekayaan Ground Forces, the Kekayaan Air Forces, the Kekayaan Naval Forces, and the BSK (Bersenjata Skuadron Khusus), or Special Forces Squadron. Currently, the military maintains a force of 4,175,000 million active forces, though the term "active" covers a broad meaning, as many soldiers serve as judges, policemen, and construction workers. Generally, anyone recieving a monthly allowance from the military is considered as serving actively. Reserves number 25,000,000, though this number covers a broad area as well. While these are the "official" reserve numbers, the military maintains a secondary pool known as the "choice reserves", which number about 5-10 million prime reservists, from whom they will actively draft during a conflict. Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Kekayaan Directorate Category:Nations